Simplesmente amor
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: História de uma amizade, de um amor e uma desilusão
1. Chapter 1

**Oi espero que goste, é uma história em 5 atos de Lily e Severo. Tem uma cena de Nc no futuro pois foi um presente de aniversario. Boa leitura, não esqueçam de comentar. **

**Cena 01 -**

No parquinho se encontrava duas garotas brincando no balanço. A mais velha tinha cabelos loiros escuros e olhos castanhos, era alta e magricela, sua expressão era de desgosto, trajava um vestido azul marinha. Ao seu lado se encontrava sua irmã, ela balançava alegremente, com um grande sorriso no rosto delicado. Possuía os cabelos ruivos ondulados, olhos extremamente verde vivo, era pequena para idade, lembrava muito uma bonequinha com pintinhas nas bochechas avermelhadas sobre a pele clara. Usava vestido rosa bebê rodado e duas trancinhas.

No lado oposto do parque se encontrava um garoto encolhido observando aquela cena, ele sempre adorava ver sua amiga ali brincando ela parecia um anjinho. O garoto de cabelos negros lisos e olhos misteriosos, possuía um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

A menina viu seu amigo a longe, ele não gostava da sua irmã, Petúnia Evans, mas ela adorava os dois, apesar das maldades da irmã mais velha. Pulou do balanço quando este ainda estava em movimento e viu trajar um arco perfeito até o chão, como se voasse. Petúnia reclamou como sempre e foi para casa deixando Lílian ali com seu amigo, Severo Snape.

- Oi Sev – falou a garotinha saltitante – Por que esta ai? - o garoto só deu de ombros – Vem vamos comprar um sorvete

- Li – reclamou o garoto, era impossível não se contagiar com alegria da garota, mas ela sabia que ele estava sem dinheiro.  
Seus pais só brigavam e esqueciam dele.

- Eu pago Sev – ele balançou a cabeça – Por favor, por favorzinho? - Seus olhos verdes imploravam e a causa já estava ganha.

O menino se deixou levar e acabaram comprando um sorvete de morango para ela e chocolate para ele e sentaram na margem do lago. O lugar era lindo, enorme, cheio de arvores, flores e animais. Lily amava aquele lugar era incrível. Poderia passar horas ali olhando o finito, olhar sol refletido na água, as patinhos nadando, as folhas caindo, o vento bagunçando seus cabelos, o cheiro das flores completando. Severo por sua vez, olhava a garota, ela era a sua única amiga. Ele não precisava de mais ninguém.

No outro lado da margem passava um casal de namorados de mãos dadas e trocavam beijos e caricias. Ele sempre quis saber o porque as pessoas se beijavam, devia ser bom. Que gosto teria a Li?

- Sev, ficasse vermelho o que houve? - perguntou a menina lhe encarando com aqueles olhos que ele tanto adorava

- Nada Li, só estava pensando – sua voz foi morrendo e seu rosto ficando mais vermelho.

- Conta Sev, conta – pediu a menina

- Só estava curioso para saber como era – falou apontando para casal e deixando seus rosto fora do alcance dela, ela saberia que ele estava omitindo informações. Ela sempre sabia.

- Deve ser bom, se não as pessoas não fariam isso – comentou – acho que queria saber como é. Tunia diz que é bem legal

- Ela já fez isso? - exclamou assutado. Quem teria essa coragem? A menina deu de ombro – Li – chamou – Você que saber com é certo? - a menina concordou – E eu também

- Não estou entendeu Sev

- Ah esquece – ele perdeu a coragem. Mas Lily era esperta é logo entendeu o que o amigo queria propor

- Não seria estranho? - perguntou

- Só tem um jeito de saber – nenhum dos dois falaram nada. E foram se aproximando.

Seus lábios se tocaram, apenas um simples solinho. Mas mesmo assim não dizia que não era um momento magico para eles. Quando se separaram os dois amigos estavam vermelhos. E não sabiam o que falar, mas o silencio era confortável, eles estavam felizes. E aprovaram aquela nova experiencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Meninas obrigada pelos avisos, mas por enquanto não posso revisar estou estagiando de manha e estudando a tarde, a noite é cheio de trabalhos. Então vou postando, depois eu arrumo. Mas obrigada e desculpa pelos erros. Mas realmente não da para arrumar todos, tentei o maximo fazer isso em pouco tempo, porém sempre escapa algum.

**Cena 02 -**

As luzes do castelos brilhavam no meio das escuridão daquela noite. Não havia estrelas e nem lua naquela noite fria. Mas a vida dele sempre era assim. Sozinho. Sentava em cima de uma pedra, o chão estava coberto por neve. Ele porém gostava, sentia-se bem com silêncio, com a escuridão. Sua única luz estava longe naquele momento.

Dentro do castelo uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes voltava para torre da grifinória quando o viu. Lá estava ele sozinho de novo. Ela odiava a tristeza que ele vivia. Não importava quantas vezes tentava animar a vida dele, as surpresas ou passeios, ele sempre acaba ficando só. Mas não esta noite.

Subiu correndo para torre largou os livros sobre a sua cama, ignorou suas amigas dizendo que depois voltava e correu para cozinha. Era amiga dos elfos e conseguiu logo uma cesta para um piquenique noturno, era contra as regras e ela odeia quebrá-las, mas não podia o deixar sozinho.

Severo observava a escuridão, tão concentrado que não percebeu a aproximação da garota. Estavam no 3 ano em Hogwarts e ainda eram amigos apesar de casas diferentes.

- Sev? - chamou a menina se colocando na sua frente

Ele encarou aqueles olhos lindos e a solidão sumiu. Ela tinha esse poder sobre ele. Era impossível não se animar com a garota, era surreal não gostar dela. Seu coração sempre acelerava, suas mãos soavam frio, o mundo ficava sem cor, porque a única coisa que importava estava ali.

- Li o que estas fazendo aqui? - ele olhou para aquela menina sorridente – Esta frio – ela deu de ombro

- Você está aqui, não? - antes de ele reclamar completou – Vamos fazer piquenique e se fores reclamar trouxe um livro para estudarmos

- Lilian – ele suspirou – Vem vou te ajudar

Estenderam a toalha sobre a neve, espalharam as comidas e abriram o livro de porções numa poção complicada que só aprenderiam daqui alguns anos, ficaram ali conversando, comendo, rindo e estudando. O toque de recolher já havia tocado, mas não se importaram estavam bem ali juntos.

Os braços do garoto estavam sobre os ombros da ruiva, esta por vez tinha sua cabeça apoiado no moreno. Era um abraço aconchegante e gostoso, ali o frio não entrava.

A ruiva pegou a ultimo sapo de chocolate e comeu. Enquanto comia o garoto não tirava os olhos dela e de repente começou a rir.

- O que foi Sev? - perguntou a menina tentando parecer irritada

- A sua boca esta suja Li – falou rindo – Esta parecendo a Petunia comendo sorvete aquela vez no parque

- Para Sev – brigou a menina, levou as mãos ao rosto – Deu? - O menino negou – A que fique sujo

- Que ajuda? - debochou ele, recebeu um tapa de volta

- Vou lavar meu rosto no lago – A menina se levantou e foi até a margem calmamente. Ela se abaixou e acabou tropeçando e caindo dentro dele.

- LILIAN – berrou o garoto correndo ate lá, tudo estava escuro. Não se enxergava nada. Cadê ela? Pensava freneticamente. Ele procurava um solução, mas não achava nenhuma, seu coração parou de bater, sua respiração saia de forma irregular. Quando viu a menina aparecendo mais no fundo no lago – LILIAN – agora o berro foi de raiva e alivio

- Esta frio Sev – falou a menina tremendo – Um seriano me ajudou – O menino não ligou para o frio e entrou no lago para ajudar amiga. Se encontraram no meio do caminho e foi ali que percebeu que amava Lilian Evans.

- Li – falou afastando um mecha do cabelo ruivos daquele rosto que adorava. Foi se aproximando com os olhos fixos naqueles misteriosos verde vivos. Seus corpo estavam grudados, enxergados e tremendo de frio. Quando os lábios se tocaram

A noite fria era um pleonasmo no momento. O beijo era casto no inicio, se transformou em algo mais urgente. O garoto deixou se extinto dormia e pediu passagem com a língua, a ruiva concedeu. Quando estas se encontram um mar de emoções uniu o casal, seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo, suas respirações eram dispensáveis, as mãos do garoto estavam em sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto a dela se encontrava em seu pescoço. Os dois unidos num mar de emoções. Quando se separam apenas sorriram e voltaram para a toalha de piquenique, pois palavras não precisavam completar aquele momento. Os dois sabiam que nunca passariam de amigos, mas não queriam encarar a realidade naquele estante. Apenas curti a noite entre beijos e carinhos


	3. Chapter 3

**Cena 03**

Severo Snape andava pelos corredores do castelo, era aquela noite que decidiria se seria ou não um comensal. Não podia mais enrolar. Aquela escolha afetaria todo seu mundo perfeito. Estava namorando com sua melhor amiga e sabia quando ela descobria ela pararia.

E ele não podia culpá-la, ele se tornaria aqueles que mataram seus pais. Porém ele não podia deixar se tornar, era a única maneira de proteger a sua Li. Protegeria ela até o últimos dias da sua vida.

Caminhava silenciosamente pelo corredores, desceu varias escadas e foi andando pelas sombras até a floresta proibida. Aquela seria a iniciação, passar aquela noite sem ser morto e ele passaria por ela.

A floresta estava escura, as sombras cobriam tudo, o vento levantava folhas secas do chão, os galhos batiam contra si criando vários barulhos. Severo sacou a varinha, seus olhos negros corriam o local, aquela noite estava apenas começando. Andava com cautela, um barulho diferente da floresta ecou do lado direito, flash de uma briga brilhavam, a seleção começara com batalhas.

Andava com passos silenciosos entrando cada vez mais fundo na floresta proibida, um raio brilhou no céu, iluminando entre as arvores, ajudando ele ver alguém escondido ali. A chuva começou a cair. Apesar de seu corpo estar molhado, com frio e tenso. Sua mente estava concentrada e ele achou seu primeiro alvo e atacou.  
E a noite seguiu cheio de batalhas, quando finalmente amanhecia recebeu sua marca. Agora ela estaria salva, ele conseguiria salva-lá.

Os dias passaram normais. Estava ele e a Lily sentados em uma sala vazia estudando. Vários livros estavam espalhados a garota estava deitada com a cabeça contra o peito do sonseriano, este se encontrava fazendo carinho nos cabelos macios e sedosos da ruiva, ela lia em voz alta um dos trechos do livro de historia da magia.

Severo não prestava atenção, seus olhos apesar estar fixo na menina, ele apenas a admirava, seu cheiro, sua pele, seu cabelo, sua beleza, sua voz. Ele levou afastou os cabelos ruivos do pescoço da garota e deu beijo ali, fazendo se arrepiar. E se virar rapidamente para reclamar com ele por tirar sua concentração, mas no meio desse processo acabou batendo no braço onde  
contia a marca negra que ainda doia, fazendo o moreno gemer.

- O que houve Sev? - perguntou a menina preocupada. Ele tentou afastar o braço dela, mas a ruiva foi mais rápida e viu ali gravado a marca que tanto odiava – N-não – sua voz tremeu

- Lily deixa eu explicar – tentou segurar a garota, mas esta se levantou e o encarava com dor naqueles olhos que ele tanto amava

- Explicar o que? Isso não tem explicação – ele não podia contar, não sabia o que fazer. Ela percebeu que ele não tinha desculpa e uma lagrima escorreu dos seus olhos, quebrando o coração do sonserino – Como você pode? Você vai se torna igual a eles? Vai querer matar a todos igual a mim? Vais tentar me – mas a ruiva não conseguia mais pronunciar devidos aos soluços

- Nunca Li

- Não me chama mas de Li, você sabia, você sabia que eles mataram meus pais

A garota saiu correndo e ele ficou lá sozinho. Era o fim. Ele nunca mais a teria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cena 04**

Lilian descobrira o que seu melhor amigo, seu namorado, seu porto seguro se tornou. Não podia acreditar que ele tinha se tornado um dos monstros. Não o seu Sev. Ignorou seu coração e clareou a mente, não podia mais seguir com aquele relacionamento. Mas antes teria que se despedir dele.

Foi assim que ela tomou sua decisão aquela seria a ultima vez que ficaria com ele, depois dessa noite, o seu Sev morreria. Aquele novo Snape, nunca seria o seu Sev, mas não conseguia desejar nada de ruim e nem acusá-lo. Apenas esqueceria.  
Severo andava pelos corredores desanimado, a sua Li marcara um encontro na sala precisa, ele saberia que depois daquele ela o esqueceria, mas ele nunca podia esquecer seu amor, sua luz, sua vida. Quando chegou lá, se assustou com aquilo. Tinha uma mesa com jantar e uma cama, enorme, com lençóis vermelhos. Foi finalmente que entendeu aquela seria a despedida. Ele não se enganara ia ser o fim, mas o fim que ele guardaria a até o fim dos seus dias.

Jantaram e relembraram as coisas que passaram, nunca tocando aquele assunto, mas no fundo ele estava ali, como os ponteiros do relógio para acabar com aquele sonho em meio ao inferno.

Severo precisa de mais daquilo, precisava dela pelo menos a ultima vez e sabia que ela também. Se aproximou com calma esperando resistência mas nenhuma veio. E a beijou com todo amor que possuía.

Beijo era urgente, ansioso, desejoso, era necessidade. As mãos do moreno se encontrava uma na cintura da ruiva e outra na sua nuca as duas atraindo para mais perto. Colando seus corpos, tentando controlar aquele sentimento que o dominava. Ela por sua vez se levantara para facilitar o beijo e suas duas mãos estavam no cabelos lisos dele.

Sua línguas exploravam a bocas dos outros, tentando decorar cada pedacinho. Seus dedos começaram correndo pelos corpos deles. Os beijos se tornava mais intenso. Snape levava a garota em direção da cama, a dentando com delicadeza e comprido ela com seu corpo sem quebrar o beijo.

A mãos da garota já conseguia livrar abrir os botões da camiseta do sonserino e este ajudou a se livrar da peça. Quando sentiu os dedos da garota tocando sua pele, seus músculos contraíram e tremor passou pelos corpo. Suas mãos com ajuda da menina se livraram da blusa desta, com dedos se livrou rapidamente do sutiã branco dela, beijando entre o valo dos seios, escutou a menina ofegar. Seus lábios beijavam seus pescoço e se aproximando cada vez mais aos seios. Suas mãos contornavam sua cintura e ia subindo, apertou delicadamente os mamilos dela e ali começaram a estimularam seus lábios logo subsistiram seu dedos. Arrancados gemido da ruiva. Esta o trouxe para cima e se beijaram com desejo. Logo se livram de todas as peças de roupa que jaziam no chão. Estavam unidos, juntos, completando um outro. Prazer, amor, despedida, se misturavam. Seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo, suas respirações ofegantes, os beijos urgentes, o gemidos e sons desconexos, se tornavam apenas um só.

E assim encerram a suas historias juntas, cada um viveu sua vida, mas nunca se esqueceram. Porque apesar de tudo, ainda se amavam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ato 5**

Snape olhava o nada enquanto relembrando de tudo. Após aquela despedida percebeu que a cada dia que passava Lily se aproximava cada vez mais do Potter. Aquele maroto idiota a fazia rir do jeito que ele, Severo Snape, nunca havia conseguido.  
Mas ele não poderia impedir aquela aproximação, apesar de tudo o Potter era bom para ela. Iria protegê-la de um jeito que ele não conseguiria. Um comensal não poderia nunca ficar com uma nascida trouxa.  
E sabia que logo Lily Evans seria uma Potter e ele iria continuar amando ela para sempre. E ele estaria lá por ela, mesmo que em segundo plano. Iria ajudando-a, protegendo-a e amando-a. Enquanto uma parte dela ainda existisse ele cumpriria aquele juramento. Pois ela sempre seria sua razão de existir.

**Fim!**


End file.
